plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ancient Egypt - Day 25
Ancient Egypt - Day 25 '''is the twenty-fifth and last level in Ancient Egypt. In this level, he player must defeat the Zombot Sphinx-inator. When this level is finished for the first time, the player gets the Ancient Egypt Trophy. Difficulty *The Zombot can destroy plants via its missile attacks, while simultaneously creating two tombstones nearby. *The Zombot can use its charge attacks to destroy all the plants and zombies in two lanes. Strategies *It is recommended to keep one Iceberg Lettuce, one Grave Buster, and one Plant Food at all times. This way, you can quickly remove tombstones that show up in bad places, and you can use Plant Food to counteract the Sphinx-inator's charge attack. *Use Plant Food on Bloomerangs to clear out rows of Zombies, or use it on Bonk Choys for dense groups. *The Zombot Sphinx-inator wil almost always send his zombies in tight clusters. Imp Mummies and Mummified Gargantuars are not sent until phase two (when one-third of its health is gone), and Explorer Zombies and Pharaoh Zombies are not sent until phase three (when two-thirds of its health is gone). Try to take care all of them with a Bonk Choy fed with Plant Food in between the zombies. '''Do not plant the Bonk Choy in the middle of a Zombie stack or it will be eaten. *Never waste Plant Food. If one appears, and you still have Plant Food, use one where it is needed, and then pick up the additional Plant Food. *In areas where you are about to die, place several plants there, so the Zombot Sphinx-inator will kill the zombies. *Always try to stall dangerous zombies, such as Explorer Zombies, Pharaoh Zombies, and Mummified Gargantuars. Use Iceberg Lettuces, Wall-nuts, or both to your advantage to stop them. *Do not be afraid to use Power Ups if you are about to lose. *Try to use Iceberg Lettuce when the Zombot Sphinx-inator is at a lane with many strong plants. It cannot freeze the Zombot Sphinx-inator, however, but rather just slow it down. *The Zombot Sphinx-inator takes up two columns on the right of the screen. Watch out! If you plant a Bonk Choy in the third column from the right, the Zombot Sphinx-inator will sometimes move into the third column and trample any plant within its range. Always keep at least one Plant Food and be prepared to stop Zomboss from trampling your Bonk Choy(s). Learn to anticipate when it will make that move. *When its target locks onto a plant, use Plant Food on that plant to keep the missile from destroying that plant. **For Bloomerangs and Cabbage-pults, only use Plant Foods when the missile almost lands on it because they have a short Plant Food duration. *Keep Bonk Choys up at front and use Plant Food on them when Zomboss is close. *If Zomboss charges down two lanes full of zombies, make sure to give plant food to the plant closest to the zombies. If done correctly, it will stall Zomboss just as he finishes trampling the zombies. Gallery Ef2r3ftg.jpg|Locked Zombot_Level.PNG|Unlocked 1653689 212697002252868 186579025 n.jpg|After defeated 2014-02-06-11-43-24.png|Ancient Egypt Trophy Zombot_Defeated.PNG|First time reward in this level Dr._Zomboss_brushing.png|Dr. Zomboss brushing his teeth IMG_0142-1-.png| 's usual strategy Zombot Sphinx-inator strategy.jpg| current strategy Day 25.jpg| 's strategy Trivia *In this battle, Bonk Choys, Wall-nuts, and Grave Busters are limited. The player can only have five Bonk Choys and Wall-nuts and two Grave Busters at a time. Walkthrough Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time levels Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Ancient Egypt levels Category:Levels Category:Conveyor-Belt Levels Category:Boss levels